The present invention is of particular significance in the context of generators used to supply power to electrical components located at remote locations, and that application of the present invention will be discussed in detail below. However, the principles of the present invention may be applied to other types of power supplies used in a communications system and to generators used to provide power to electrical components of systems other than communications systems.
Distributed communications systems typically comprise electrical components distributed at remote locations in a wide geographical area. Electrical power to electrical components located at such remote locations may be obtained from any one or more of a number of sources depending upon what is available at a particular remote location. In many remote locations, utility power is available for use as at least a primary source of electrical power. In other remote locations, primary power may be provided by wind power systems, solar power systems, and/or generators. Even when not used to supply primary power, generators are often used to provide at least standby power to components located at remote locations, typically as part of an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) also including a battery power system.
When generators are used to provide primary or standby power to communications systems components located at remote locations, it is desirable for the communications system to determine the operational status of such generators. However, generators are typically sourced from a variety of different manufacturers, and it may not be practical for the communications system to interface directly with the generator control system for each brand of generator on the market.
The need thus exists for status monitoring systems for power sources, such as generators, that are independent of the particulars of a given generator, may be retrofitted to existing generators, are easy to install, and are reliable.